


【法系宿舍09】有情人终成眷属

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 完结篇小甜饼终于写完了，该搞番外了
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 1





	【法系宿舍09】有情人终成眷属

外面是零下十几度寒风凛冽的辽阔雪原。几个小时前点燃的篝火早已熄灭，只留下即将被雪花覆盖的黑色痕迹。这个与干燥闷热的乌尔达哈相距甚远的北国，固定队一行人到此完成一项委托，毕竟报酬过于丰厚，不然他们也不愿来到这个冷到发抖的地方。  
与室外冷气逼人不同，容纳两个人的小帐篷里暖融融的，两个睡袋紧挨着摆在地上，睡袋里的两个人也面对面贴得很近，能互相感受对方温热的吐息。黑魔眼睛小心地睁开一条缝，看到召唤还是保持着几分钟前的姿势，听到的呼吸声十分平稳，想必是睡得正香。不过黑魔毫无困意，明明都是奔三的人了，来到陌生的环境却还是会不适应而睡不着。  
他觉得就这样看着召唤一晚上，第二天顶着黑眼圈去执行任务也不是什么坏事，反正黑色的高领法袍和帽子一戴，没人能看清他的面容。只是狭小的帐篷里只有一盏油灯，微弱的光亮让黑魔看不清召唤的脸，尽管他闭上眼都能准确无误地指出召唤的五官。从前亲热过的晚上，他醒来后都会在一边静静地看着召唤，把男人的样貌永远记在脑海里。那一刻他觉得时间仿佛都停滞一般，仿佛能和召唤永远在一起。  
黑魔觉得自己是喜欢召唤的，和他牵手的时候掌心传来的温度，和他说话时不自觉上扬的嘴角，和他相拥时越来越放开的身体，黑魔知道自己遇到了故事书中描绘的一生挚爱。当然他也确信召唤同样喜欢自己，即使是在人群中，召唤的眼里也只有自己。  
哪怕他们这么久以来都没有说过一次“我爱你”。  
情人节就要到了，黑魔想，应该送对方什么好呢？他想起召唤生日那天发生的事，过于刺激的场面浮现在他脑海让他很快羞红了脸。不行，不能再那样乱来，他应该成熟一些了。于是黑魔陷入了选择困难，身为同样奔三而且比自己当冒险者时间更长的战斗导师，召唤该有的该买的一应俱全，几乎可以当一个全图鉴收藏家，黑魔犹豫着到底送什么更合适——  
疼……黑魔皱了皱眉，保持一个侧躺的姿势太久，他感到肩膀酸得不行。索性从睡袋中坐起来，穿上所有能让他保暖的衣服悄无声息地走出帐篷，一个人到外面冷静冷静。  
库尔札斯的夜晚大多时候也都飘着漫天雪花，极少数晴朗无云的时候，能看到北国天空美丽的星河。傍晚他们来的时候风雪逐渐小了，本以为到晚间就会彻底放晴，然而大片大片的阴云还是遮住了大部分夜空，只剩下几颗还在闪烁的星星挂在这块墨蓝色的幕布上。此时黑魔坐在之前大家聚在一起生火的地方，看着天上时隐时现的星星。  
他想起第一次见到召唤的那天，利姆萨·罗敏萨的咸腥海水味让他很不舒服，纵使有赤魔带着他穿过人潮挤挤的国际市场。但是在秘术师行会见到这个人时，仿佛整个世界只剩下对方一人。仅仅是短暂几秒的对视，他似乎能在那个人的眼里看到暖阳。他呆在原地，直到召唤和他握手才回过神来，根本不记得中间对方说了些什么。手也是温暖的，黑魔少见地没有在与人接触后迅速抽回手，而是完整地结束初见的招呼。等人走了以后，黑魔才看到赤魔一直用惊讶的眼神看着自己，“你变得不怕生了？”，他还记得赤魔当时是这么问的。怕生？当然怕，他不过与那个人相见了不到十分钟而已，但他的第六感告诉自己，召唤是个可以相处的人。  
那时候黑魔还不知道什么叫一见钟情。他只觉得硬要形容的话，召唤仿佛是海平面上初升的太阳，带来温暖的光照亮他永远藏在黑色制服下的内心。  
“阿嚏——”  
到底是怕冷，黑魔即使穿着所有衣服也耐不住库尔札斯夜晚的寒冷。他往掌心哈出暖气，再使劲挫着，双腿也紧并着屈在胸前，从远处看他就像一个缩成一团的黑色圆球。

“睡不着吗？”  
“嗯，你怎么醒了。”  
召唤自然不会说他一直在装睡。其实过去的每一个和黑魔共枕的晚上，他都知道黑魔在看着自己，为了不打扰处于粉色泡泡中的黑魔，他都是装睡，到现在都炉火纯青了。他把自己的围巾给黑魔围上，然后坐到黑魔身边，把黑魔的手牵过来伸进自己的口袋。冰冷的手指十分僵硬，召唤心疼地握得更紧。  
他们没再对话，黑魔靠着召唤的肩头，两个人一起看天上的阴云随风飘浮，还有那些调皮的星星。召唤有时候会产生一种他们已经是老夫老妻的错觉，还没做过多少热烈的事，却能在日常的点滴中感受到那份幸福。也许是因为他们当了三年的室友，已经成为了对方生活中的一部分。  
他想起第一次见到黑魔的那天，临海的大都市里人人都穿着透风凉爽的衣服，只有那个人一身黑色法袍，还有夸张的高耸尖角的帽子，站在秘术师行会大门口被来往的人投以不解的目光。人们低声议论着这是什么怪人，只有召唤知道那是赤魔提到的黑魔法师。他走过去，注意到黑色帽檐下那双恐惧一切的眼睛，在对上自己的目光后突然变得不再躲闪。召唤那时候认为，黑魔就像一个炽热沙漠中躲在树荫里下小窝里的猫，他想走出那个他待得安全的窝，又害怕外面滚烫的阳光和未知的猛兽会伤害自己。然而黑魔接受了自己的握手，虽然嘴上还是紧张得话也说不利索，掌心也微微冒汗，但是召唤能明显感到黑魔正在努力。到后来他被行会长叫走，分开时特地看了眼黑魔，那个人的目光依然停在自己身上。  
害怕过于明亮喧闹的世界吗？那就由我来带给他柔和的光芒。现在想来当时出于即将成为室友的好心，或许就是这份情愫的开始吧。召唤时常庆幸他能见到黑魔法袍下不为人知的一面，有些固执，有些胆小，又很想迈开腿尝试，俊秀的成年男人内心里住着的是一个可爱的小孩。  
他不介意花几年时间带着这个小孩成长，因为他见到黑魔的那天，就知道以后的日子会拥抱谁了。  
“那是……极光吗？”  
召唤顺着黑魔的目光看过去，远方大冰壁的上空仿佛有一片模糊的绿色的光亮，不知是不是被风吹得一直变幻形状。召唤只在书上见过，第一次亲眼见到极光也感到不可思议，他还以为会是能把黑夜照亮成白昼的那般景象。  
他听别人说恋人们都喜欢结伴看日出，看日落，看流星雨。以前他不能理解两个人靠在一起什么都不做等上个把小时有什么意思，而今天他体会到了，那是两个人能够一起的幸运。正如他遇到了难得一见的极光，而身边正好坐着他最爱的人。他是幸运的，是幸福的。他这才发现口袋里他已经将黑魔的手暖热，不知不觉地和黑魔十指相扣。  
“今晚运气不错呢。”黑魔看向召唤，而后直起身子在他的嘴上轻轻一点，“回去吗？”  
“好。”召唤顺了顺黑魔蹭得乱七八糟的头发。  
  
“嗯……哈……”  
黑魔坐在召唤腿上紧紧抱住召唤，双腿勾着召唤的腰，想要缓解体内被阴茎一撑到底的酸胀。他们有一段时间没做，再加上天寒地冻黑魔冷得无法放松，进入的过程十分吃力，两个人都拼命忍耐着不敢轻举妄动。  
召唤没有把二人的上衣脱下，只露出下方可以交合的一片。虽然帐篷里开着青磷发热机，可是身体暴露出来的那部分与带着凉意的空气接触还是让黑魔激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他拼命与召唤接吻，索取对方呼在自己脸上的热气，整个人溺在召唤怀里取暖。召唤的手在他的脑袋上抚摸了一会儿来到后背，像哄小孩一样轻轻拍着。  
黑魔还是无法放松，召唤只能暂时结束接吻，顺着他的下巴亲上敏感的脖子，顺着喉结轻轻舔咬几下，小心地没有留下痕迹。空出的手扶着黑魔半硬的阴茎，用掌心的温暖覆盖住颤颤巍巍的柱身。他没有立刻用力撸动，而是慢慢地用手指划过阴茎表面凸起的部分。指腹擦过的地方带来一阵阵酥麻和微热，黑魔的口中发出闷闷的哼声，想让召唤在他体内动一动。  
召唤托着黑魔的臀部，阴茎稍稍退出来一截，再一口气挺入。黑魔听到了囊袋拍击肉体的声音，敏感点也被狠狠刮到，肉壁深处被捅开让他不由得仰起脖子发出感叹。“疼吗？”召唤看到黑魔的眼角都闪着泪光，赶紧停下了动作。黑魔摇摇头，小声催促召唤继续。  
今夜的这次交合比以往任何一次都来得舒缓且温柔，纵使黑魔让召唤不要怜惜自己，召唤也只是小幅度地动着，生怕黑魔会因他而受伤。  
黑魔有些分心，他在一下又一下力度不大的顶撞中回想起过去那些零碎的事情。他在想为什么到后来会和召唤拌嘴，他对召唤压根恨不起来，但有些花脱口而出就变成另一个样子。毫无由来的争吵越来越多，甚至看到召唤他都会心烦意乱。黑魔知道不该这样，他很清楚对于芝麻大点事斤斤计较的自己就像个不懂事的孩子，想要用过激的方式吸引对方的注意，成功后便一发不可收拾。就连他们关系变了之后，他也想通过更激烈的身体触碰让召唤看他更久一点。现在他才知道，都是幼稚的占有欲在作怪。  
“哼啊！太——”召唤握着黑魔阴茎的手突然收紧，来不及反应的黑魔直接发泄在他的手中。召唤的手指递到黑魔嘴边，黑魔眨眨眼将沾有自己体液的手指含在口中。“发出声音的话会被别人听到哦”，召唤露出狡猾的笑容，对着黑魔的敏感点挺了挺腰。  
真过分，黑魔心想，竟然趁着自己还处在不应期继续干。于是他生气地咬了一下召唤的手指，果然听到对方吃痛的声音。“小母猫不乖了？”召唤收起笑容，一脸严肃地与黑魔对视，“看来要给一点惩罚才行。”  
召唤挺腰抽送的速度突然加快，刮过敏感点的力度也大了不少，黑魔只能用双腿把召唤夹得更紧才不会让身体抽离那根粗大的阴茎。快感早就淹没了他，他忘了口中还含着召唤的手指，嘴巴早就大张着发出断断续续的呻吟。身下再次立起的阴茎又让召唤的手掌握住，而这回脆弱的小孔上多了一根手指。带着惩罚性的交合经历不知多少次，黑魔却始终乐在其中，用淫荡的说法就是他的身体如同无底洞般永远得不到满足。他疯狂地迷恋这种亲近方式，快感和疼痛并存，抵达高潮时那令人窒息的舒服，都让他更加清楚地体会到他们的肉体相融，这份美好的感情真实存在着。  
当黑魔第二次干性高潮时，召唤也把东西都送入他的体内。两个人就这样保持着面对面拥抱的姿势许久，迟迟不愿分离。黑魔在召唤的肩头留下泪水，召唤则用手抚摸黑魔颤抖的后背。他哄着黑魔，哼着有些走调的摇篮曲，耐心地等怀中的人不再抽泣。  
究竟自己有没有过分宠他了呢，召唤已经不打算思考这个问题了。黑魔想闹脾气，他会纵容黑魔和他对着干。黑魔不愿意理他，他会等到黑魔气消了才去说话。黑魔想索取更多，他也能咬牙忍着劳累一天酸疼的身子给黑魔全部。他喜欢看到黑魔的眼睛里透出光亮，也喜欢看黑魔无意间露出的满足的笑容。  
就这么宠着吧，他永远的黑魔，他的最爱，能宠上一辈子就好。“我爱你。”召唤看着即将熄灭的油灯，赶在黑暗彻底来临前告白。  
黑魔没有回应，无声地将召唤抱得更紧，原本止住的泪水又不争气地流了下来。  
在这个寒风刺骨的夜晚，他们相拥着，属于对方，这样就足够了。

几天后的恋人节，初春的阳光洒在人身上终于有了暖意。由于白天还有一项临时委托，他们放弃了去餐厅共进烛光晚餐或者去酒店共度良宵的计划。委托完成后黑魔留下来说还有事要处理，让召唤先回去，召唤点头，和学者他们一起出了训练场。  
与众生分开后召唤没有直接回高脚孤丘，特地拐到市场逛了一圈。  
送花，太老土，而且家里花花草草够多了，除非再买一个花瓶，但是没几天就凋谢了；送巧克力，不甜的黑巧克力他应该会喜欢，可是他最近说要减肥；送魔晶石？送幻想药？要不送智力爆发药……  
他摇摇头，觉得应该先从黑魔可能送什么给自己来考虑。召唤自己什么都不缺，新出的东西肝一肝就有，再不济也能买到。黑魔会送的独一无二的礼物，再加上他今天让自己先回家。  
召唤突然想到了什么，拐了个弯往市场的另一个方向跑去。

黑魔在庭院坐了一会儿，手中紧紧攥着一个小盒子，在心中演练了一万遍等下要如何对召唤开口。  
他在队友们都走了以后，特地坐车跑到另一个离高脚孤丘很远的市场搞定了这个礼物，本想一进门就给召唤一个惊喜，结果他回来看到屋子里一个人都没有。这下他更紧张了，召唤过了这么久还没回来，难道是去什么地方玩了？不对，今天固定队和部队都没有活动，召唤应该直接回家才是……  
因此他到院子里坐着，一边看太阳慢慢落下一边等召唤回家。  
“吱呀——”庭院的木门被推开。  
“啊……你已经回来了啊。”召唤见黑魔坐在小木桌边上，下意识地把口袋里的东西握紧了些。  
“嗯，事情办完了就。”黑魔感觉到召唤似乎也有事要对自己说，从木桌边上起来，走向庭院门口。  
两个人又陷入了沉默，互相都感到不好意思，纷纷把视线移开。说回来，这好像是他们第一次过恋人节，以往都是哀嚎着单身狗受难日然后坐在沙发上看一晚上电影渡过，如今真到了成为恋人，反而手足无措起来。  
“我，准备了礼物，”黑魔率先开口，“也不知道好不好，希……希望你能收下。”  
“嗯，我也准备了，”召唤想起刚才在店里花了很大功夫才等到店员查出黑魔的购买记录，心跳也不由得加快，“希望你会喜欢。”  
他们俩把手中一模一样的墨绿色盒子拿出来递给对方，然后一起倒数“三、二、一”把盒子打开——  
“果然做什么都瞒不过你。”黑魔看着召唤为自己戴上戒指，脸立刻红了起来。  
“没想到吧，这款戒指其实是情侣款，”召唤朝黑魔摆了摆无名指上的戒指，“你手上的那款我去的那家店没货了，得等别的店调货过来，不然会比你先回来给你惊喜。”  
“那……还算惊喜吗，你都已经知道我会送什么了。”  
“当然，”召唤在黑魔眉间轻轻一吻，“你永远是我的惊喜。”  
他们俩手牵着手，在夕阳中一起走进家门。

end 

  
  



End file.
